


Danger of Eternity

by WhenIWasAYoungBoy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Don't blame me - blame Hess, F/M, Murder, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 08:18:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12295134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIWasAYoungBoy/pseuds/WhenIWasAYoungBoy
Summary: Soulmates are drawn to each other - that's just a fact of life. You don't age once you reach adulthood until you meet them.You can become immortal if you never meet them.Or if they die.Soulmates always find each other - no matter how many times they've died.She loves him.He can't love her.





	Danger of Eternity

He still remembers the first time. Hundreds - thousands - of years and iterations ago. He still remembers.

She had been Altean.

She was small and snappy and sassy and smart. And he loved her. He didn't realise at first. He respected her. He cared for her. He figured they'd be fine. Friends and nothing more.

Until he looked in the mirror.

He had known her for deca-phoebs. They were close.

At first he figured it was a trick of the light. His face looked thinner, slight lines around his eyes and mouth. He had leaned in - inspecting closer and then recoiled almost straight away. He was aging. It was barely noticeable - but still there. He remembers closing his eyes. There was only one person that he had known long enough for them to be his soulmate.

It was her.

It was _her._

He couldn't do it. Couldn't love her. Couldn't let her live. The Empire would be his one day. He needed to live long enough to rule it. He needed to be immortal.

She had to go.

 

And so she went.

They were friends. She trusted him. She _loved_ him.

And he killed her.

And that was that.

 

* * *

 

One time - she was Galra. It wasn't the second, or the third, or the fourth. But it stuck in his mind.

She was still feisty and fiery.

She fought in the arena.

Many loved her.

She loved one.

_Him._

 

He had met her once. Only once.

She was smart and courageous. 

She was the same as ever.

He saw it in her eyes.

She cared for him.

 

He slipped poison into her drink.

 

* * *

 

She was Balmeran once.

(He had noted - a few dozen versions in - she was never the same twice. She had been so many different aliens - but she has never repeated once.)

But she was Balmeran.

And she was so kind and still _so_ smart.

He had visited and they had introduced him to her almost straight away.

She was short for a Balmera.

One of the tallest versions of her yet.

She had smiled at him, shyly. Her eyes were honey-gold.

They were always the same.

No matter what species - they were the same.

 

This one stuck with him because of the time. He had killed many versions of her almost straight away.

But she got smarter each time.

More paranoid.

Almost as if her soul was screaming that he was dangerous.

That he had killed her before.

 

It would have been suspicious if she had died straight away. She was too important.

And he didn't know how.

He had never killed a Balmeran before - they've always been peaceful.

So her drew her in.

He pretended to love her and she actually loved him.

But sometimes he could see her looking at him. She looked scared. Confused. _Angry._

Like she knew.

The looks grew more and more frequent.

 

It was even worse this time.

He was killing an entire planet - not just her.

He had to do it slowly so she wouldn't notice.

He had to slowly sap the life-force of the Balmera.

Not even the incredible creature itself noticed.

 

And by the time she did - it was too late.

She didn't die straight away.

It was a slow, painful affair.

Well, from what he heard.

From what he saw from the cameras.

He left before she died.

She died alone and in pain.

And still in love with him.

 

* * *

 

The Olkari was the most helpful.

She was extremely smart.

He heard of her intellect - saw her eyes - and was decided.

He was friendly.

She was curious and could never pass up a challenge ~~as usual.~~

He made sure to work up to it.

A device.

Purely theoretical, he told her, just to see if it could be done.

A device to measure biorhythms.

He had seen the spark in her eyes and smirked.

She would do it.

 

A few movements later she gave it to him. She was exhausted and hungry and so so proud. She ran up to him and extended her arms. He took it from her and grinned. He saw her blush, saw the hope and love in her eyes and he put a sword through her heart.

 

* * *

 

The Unilu was interesting. She was still smart. But not tech-smart. She was people-smart. She knew how to work a crowd and get the best deals - the most money.

He used the device - the one she made for him so many lives ago. He used it to find her.

He pretended to be drawn in by her. He bought the things she recommended and came back day-after-day.

She had that strange look in her eyes sometimes.

The one that said ' _I know what you've done_ '.

It made his heart ache.

 

He blew up her shop.

 

* * *

 

 

The Arusian was... an experience.

They were in a frenzy when they saw him.

They panicked too easily and they thought too much and they spoke too fast.

She fit in completely.

She was the King's advisor. Of course she was.

It was easy enough to get rid of her.

A well-timed rockfall and she was gone.

 

He didn't know how much more of this he could take.

 

* * *

 

He lost count of the amount of times he had killed her.

It all just ended up as an endless blur.

She'd reach adulthood, the device would pick up her biorhythms, he would meet her, he would kill her.

It was easier when he could do it straight away.

But sometimes he had to stay with her.

Pretend to love her.

Until the time came for him to kill her.

 

* * *

 

This time - it's different. The device didn't pick her up for ages. Either something was hiding her or... she hadn't come back.

Had the universe finally taken pity on him? 

He heard of Princess Allura's awakening, of Voltron's return.

He heard of the Paladins.

The Black Paladin - a prisoner, the Champion, the one who escaped.

The Red Paladin - feisty, brash and half-Galra.

The Blue Paladin - loud, flirtatious and an excellent marksman.

The Yellow Paladin - helpful, kind and there are rumours that he fell in love with a Balmeran. ~~His heart twinges when he hears that.~~

He heard nothing of the Green.

At least, not until he caught her.

She was on his ship - typing furiously. Scanning the screens. She didn't hear his generals coming.

He went to talk to her - to interrogate her. Then he was going to use her as bait.

Until he saw her eyes.

Her large, round, honey-gold eyes.

Narrowed in anger as she screams at him.

She's... human.

His heart does another painful twinge. She looks like the first. The first one - the one he fully fell in love with. The one that started all this.

She's silent.

Staring.

And he smirks.

 

Slowly, he wins her over.

Her name is Pidge.

She has a brother.

A father.

They're missing.

His father took them.

She likes tech.

She hacked a Galra drone and named it Rover. It died for her.

Eventually, he lets her out.

She doesn't run.

She got her brother back.

A gift from him.

Her father was dead. The mines had been too much for him.

She cried.

She clung to him.

 

Her name was Katie.

Katie Holt.

She loved him.

 

It hurt him.

She was the smartest one yet.

He... cared for her.

 

Voltron failed.

The Paladins were captured.

She got to visit them.

 

She switched.

Sometimes she loved him.

Sometimes she seemed to hate him.

One moment she'd be kissing him.

Another she'd be screaming.

Sometimes she would talk about things that she shouldn't know.

When she was ill or tired.

She would talk about when they first met.

In the gladiator arena.

In the Balmera's caves.

 

He could see himself getting older.

He could see himself loving her.

Marrying her.

Having children.

Growing old.

Dying.

 

He can't die.

He's got too much work to do.

 

During his long life he had found many things.

One was a poison, it would cause the victim to fall asleep. Then, slowly, their organs would start to shut off. They wouldn't feel anything.

They'd simply... stop.

One day, he couldn't take it anymore.

She was sick.

She got sick often, the times she was well became shorter and shorter.

It wouldn't look suspicious if she just... died.

And so, when she was fast asleep, he crept over to her.

He placed the needle by her neck.

"I love you. I always have and I always will. I will... see you in the next life my love."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry ~~not sorry~~
> 
> Based on a conversation on the Lotidge Discord! 
> 
> Check out my Tumblr - [thedoomedprophet](https://thedoomedprophet.tumblr.com).

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Danger of Eternity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13232520) by [Devidlg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devidlg/pseuds/Devidlg)




End file.
